This invention relates generally to heat resistant helmets, and more particularly concerns a composite or multiple interfitting section helmet incorporating heat reflective metallic structure within the composite.
There is a need for improvements in heat resistance of helmets, and particularly in fire helmets, in order to prevent injury to wearers, as for example fire fighters, and also to preserve or extend the useful lives of such protective helmets. In particular, there is a need for improving the construction of composite helmets in a simple inexpensive way, to meet the above need.